ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Pooh's Hunny Hunt (Disneyland Park Anaheim)
This is the Disneyland Re-Imagined Version of The Many Adventures of Winnie of Pooh. Which the Pooh Ride Will Be Removed in Critter Country (Because of PB&J Otter: The Ride Replacing the Original Location) and Located in Fantasyland Which Will Replaces Princess Fantasy Faire. This Pooh Ride at Disneyland Park in Anaheim, California is Called Pooh's Hunny Hunt (Same Name as Tokyo Disneyland) and Will Feature American Redubs for This Ride Which Tokyo Disneyland Version of That Attraction is in Japanese and Tokyo Disneyland's Pooh's Hunny Hunt Music and Ride Thru Soundtrack Will Be Re-Arranged by Junior Campbell and Mike O' Donnell. Plot/Ride Through The queue for the ride zig-zags in front of the entrance, which is shaped like a giant story book. Once inside, the rest of the line is made up of the pages of the story book which tell various parts of the story. Guests then board big, 5-seater honey pots. These Honey pots travel through the ride in groups of three. Upon leaving the station, and making a left into the ride, the Honey pots stop in a line in front of a short video which has Christopher Robin giving Pooh a balloon. The vehicles then enter a very large room themed to the blustery day. There are many sights in this room, and the vehicles take turns visiting the various scenes. Pooh is seen flying around on his balloon. Kanga and Roo, Eeyore, Owl, Rabbit, and Piglet are getting blown about the wind. As the vehicles unite to leave the room, Tigger bounces up and down behind a bush. The honey pots then enter a dark room with three screens surrounded by trees. A swarm of bees flies through all three before Tigger comes in and starts singing and bouncing. The entire room, the trees, and the honey pots then begin to bounce with Tigger as he bounces from screen to screen. He then jumps up into one of the trees and the swarm of bees reemerges. The honey pots then go backwards down a hallway filled with branches. Tigger is seen clinging to one with a beehive stuck to his head. The honey pots enter Pooh's house, where he is seen asleep with the balloon next to him. As he mumbles, the balloon grows the ears and eyes of a heffalump and the entire room vanishes into a starfield. Pooh then floats up into the air. The vehicles then enter Pooh's dream sequence. This big room is filled the heffalumps and woozles that Pooh dreams about. This room is by far the most vibrant as the honey pots dance in circles with each other to the music as colored lights and disco balls spin throughout the room. There are lots of vehicles in this room and whenever three enter, three leave. The leaving vehicles exit through the trunk of a giant heffalump which contains a tunnel. The vehicles go down the tunnel backwards as Pooh spins (otherwise, in real life, he could not escape & get hurt) above and projections of Heffalumps and Woozles spin along the walls. At the end of the tunnel the next room is filled with the waters of the flooded Wood as projected rain falls along the walls of the area. An instrumental version of "The Rain, Rain, Rain Came Down, Down, Down" plays. Where they’ll seem to be higher due to the flood. Once they enter the flooded wood, the first thing the guests see is Pooh, who is sitting on a tree branch that they go under. He sits with 10 honey pots as he says that he must rescue his supper!” Passing under Pooh, the guests set off to see how the other residents of the Wood are holding up. First, they pass by Piglet, standing on a chair, bailing water with a saucepan. He floats right out of his house towards them. Next, the guests pass by Owl, sitting on a rocking chair, still talking about his family members. Then, they pass by Eeyore, sitting on a doorframe complaining about the wind, and now the water. The final group the guests float by are Tigger, Kanga, Roo and Rabbit, sailing along in a turned-over umbrella, which Tigger rows. Much like before, Roo isn't fazed. But Rabbit, on the other hand, is far more anxious. Then, the things take a decidedly darker tone. First, they pass by Pooh, stuck head-first in a spinning honey pot. Then, the guests pass by Tigger and Piglet, Where Tigger is trying to save Piglet from floating away. After being a few inches away from the waterfall, they leave the water-track by coming back to the land the skies clear, then the sun comes out, and a rainbow spreads overhead. Where everyone apart from Pooh is throwing a party that the rain has gone away. After that the voice of Christopher Robin calls to Pooh. The last room is filled with honey and Pooh eats his fill while saying how much he loves to eat it. There is a scent of honey in this room. The vehicles then pass a big, closed storybook of the adventure and then return to the unloading area. Cast John Cleese as Narrator Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger John Fielder (Archieve Recordings) and Travis Oates as Piglet Will Ryan as Rabbit Andrea Stojka as Owl Bud Luckey as Eeyore Wyatt Dean Hall as Roo Kath Soucie as Kanga Micheal Gough as Gopher Ride Music Scene 1. The Blustery Day: "A Rather Blustery Day" (instrumental) Scene 2. Tigger's Bouncy Forest: "The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers" (sung by Tigger) Scene 3. Pooh's House: a dark mysterious version of "The Backson Song" (instrumental) Scene 4. Pooh's Dream World: "Heffalumps and Woozles" (sung by male chorus) Scene 5. Floody Places: "The Rain Rain Rain Came Down Down Down" (instrumental) Scene 6. A party for Pooh: "Hip Hip Pooh Ray" (instrumental) Scene 7. Hunny Moon Caverns: "Rumbly in My Tumbly" (sung by Pooh), "Winnie the Pooh" (grand, orchestral version) Area Music Winnie the Pooh Little Black Rain Cloud The Rain, Rain, Rain Came Down, Down, Down The Wonderful Things About Tiggers Rumbly in My Tumbly Heffalumps and Woozles Hip Hip Hip Pooh Ray Winnie the Pooh II Up, Down and Touch the Ground A Rather Blustery Day Mind Over Matter Winnie the Pooh III Category:Disneyland Resort